


Bean Bag Chairs and Love Confessions

by whenshewrites



Series: A Collection of One-Shots and Tumblr Prompts [74]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is a Failwolf, Derek Hale is a Softie, Derek does not, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, He does like black though, IKEA, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Derek, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush on Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Stiles likes beanbag chairs, and Stiles, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenshewrites/pseuds/whenshewrites
Summary: Derek goes IKEA shopping and Stiles... Stiles goes a little off-script.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Collection of One-Shots and Tumblr Prompts [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956889
Comments: 21
Kudos: 627





	Bean Bag Chairs and Love Confessions

Stiles considered himself very smart, thank you very much, and he totally had this under control. He had two hands on the steering wheel and totally didn’t make a fool of himself whenever a... certain Alpha werewolf was around. Totally. Didn’t.

The point is, Stiles was very much mature and very much in control of the situation. The situation being his slight crush on Derek Hale; resident grumpy Alpha werewolf, Derek Hale. The very same one who took a particular interest in slamming Stiles against walls and growling whenever he got too close.

But Stiles had this completely under control. He did.

He didn’t.

It started with a trip to IKEA, as most things do. Stiles was pretty sure this accurately portrayed his love life; he tried to prove his affections and instead, got himself stuck furniture shopping with grumpy werewolves. Because that was just his luck.

Derek didn’t seem to agree this was lucky at all.

“I told you,” the man said, fingers white around the handles of the cart. “You didn’t have to come.”

“I’m not complaining _ ,  _ Sourwolf, I’m just voicing my opinion. It’s Saturday and I’m at IKEA!”

“Then go home.”

“You don’t really want me to go home.”

“I do, and you denying it doesn’t change things,” Derek said, rolling his eyes. “There’s a reason the rest of the pack made excuses a good two days prior. None of you had to come.”

“Yeah, well,” Stiles said. “Maybe I wanted to.”

“Then stop complaining.”

“I’m a grown man, dude, I’m allowed to complain whenever I want!”

“You’re eighteen.”

“Exactly. A grown man.”

Derek sighed and abruptly turned off the main aisle, making Stiles stumble backward to follow after him. Stiles shot the man a glare when he caught up but Derek only smirked.

“Jerk.”

“We need curtains.”

“We need— oh my god,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes. “Fine, yeah, right. You’re not allowed to get black, though, because I know you totally would.”

“I’m not planning on getting black,” Derek said, looking exasperated. “Grey, though…”

“Stop it. That’s not funny.”

“I wasn’t trying to be funny.”

“Of course, you weren’t.”

Stiles had already dissuaded Derek from getting throw-pillows that clashed, a rug that was so ugly the only thing going for it was ‘cheap’, and kitchen appliances that Derek clearly had no idea what they did.

“You wanted to get a bread machine,” Stiles muttered, making Derek roll his eyes for the second time. “None of us even know how to use a bread machine.”

“It could be a good learning experience.”

“Dude, when one of the pack gets hungry, they either complain about it until you order take out, or they eat whatever leftovers are in the fridge. I don’t think I’ve ever even seen one of them make a sandwich.”

Derek only hummed, but there was a definite smirk on his lips now. Stiles huffed and followed Derek around the corner only to yelp, stumbling back. The woman stacking folded blankets onto the shelf paused her actions, raising an eyebrow at him, and Derek coughed, covering up what could only be a laugh. Stiles glared over, elbowing him in the side.

“Not funny, asshole.”

“Right.”

“Next time, you’re coming here alone.”

“Good.”

“And Lydia will kill you for buying black curtains.”

“I wasn’t going to buy black curtains—”

“If you say grey is an acceptable color one more time, I will kill you.”

Derek closed his mouth and gave Stiles a withering look. Stiles only rolled his eyes and then plastered a smile on his face when the woman abandoned her task to approach them. She wore a ‘play nice and deal with the customers’ expression and her nametag read ‘Angel’ which Stiles thought she must be in order to work customer service. 

Though, Erica had worked as a checkout assistant for a while, and she was the literal devil. So maybe not.

“Good afternoon,” Angel said, eyes flicking from Stiles to Derek. Her eyes lingered on Derek for a second longer and Stiles’s smile slipped. “Can I help you two with anything?”

“No,” Derek said. Stiles huffed.

“Actually, we’re in the market for beanbag chairs.”

“Beanbag chairs?”

“No,” Derek said, even more scathing this time. “Stiles, I already told you we’re not buying beanbag chairs.”

“But movie nights, Derek! They’re essential for movie nights! And we don’t have enough chairs at home.”

“So we’ll buy some more of those then. Chairs.”

“Beanbags are better.”

“We’re not buying beanbag chairs and that’s that.”

Stiles sighed heavily, turning back to Angel. She hadn’t said a word and looked between them like she was debating to staying and help or just making a run for it. Stiles couldn’t really blame her. “How would you rank beanbag chairs? On a scale from one to ten.”

“I’m sorry, sir, I don’t—”

“It’s fine,” Derek said, cutting her off. The full force of his glare was aimed at Stiles, though, who smirked back in return. “Can you just show us where the couches and armchairs are?”

“We are not buying another armchair!”

“Stiles, I swear to god—”

“I don’t mean to get in between a couple’s dispute,” Angel said nervously, taking a step back. “But I would gladly point you to our home organization level if that would help.”

“Wait,” Stiles said, blinking at her. “Couple’s dispute?”

“... Marital?”

“Oh my god,” Stiles said, his face turning hot. He looked at Derek for a split second, who had also gone red all the way to the tips of his ears. Stomach tying itself into a knot, Stiles turned back to Angel. “That’s not what this is.”

“I’m sorry, I just assumed—”

“We’re not together,” Stiles said. “A couple of friends, yes. But um, boyfr— uh, anything else, no. Wouldn’t want that, never wanted that. No pining going on here. Just a couple of bros shopping for furniture. Because that’s what bros… do.”

Angel was staring at him with wide eyes. Stiles winced and turned back to Derek, but the werewolf was already turning the cart away and starting in the other direction. Shooting her a last apologetic smile, Stiles scrambled after him.

But Derek didn’t stop. Even when they made it out of sight.

“Derek, dude,  _ Derek,”  _ Stiles said, catching his arm. Derek yanked away with a low growl and Stiles faltered, staring at him in surprise. “Uh, Derek?”

“I think she got it, Stiles,” Derek said. “Wouldn’t want that, never wanted that. Why are you even here?”

“To do shopping?”

“Well, I don’t need your help,” Derek said, starting away again. “Go home.” 

Stiles gaped after him for a moment and then stumbled forward in pursuit. “Hold up, dude! What the hell is that supposed to mean? Did I do something wrong?”

“Go home, Stiles.”

“I’m not, ugh, you Sourwolf, stop walking away from me!”

That earned them a couple of strange looks. Stiles smiled nervously and waved at those staring and then grabbed Derek’s forearm, dragging him out of sight. Derek pulled away with crossed arms and Stiles stared at him.

“Dude, what the actual hell?"

“Would it really bother you that much?” Derek said. “What she… does that really get under your skin?”

“Would it… what?”

“Would it really bother you that much if people assumed we were together?” Derek said, looking a little hurt. Stiles narrowed his eyes and blinked a few times, and then gawked as it hit.

“Dude, does it bother you? Oh my god, have I just made things really uncomfortable? Do you never want to be seen in public with me again? I swear to god, I never meant to imply anything. I mean, I totally have it under control and just because one person assumed we were an item more doesn’t mean… I, uh. Want it too? Feel free to shut me up at any time.”

But Derek’s eyes had widened and the man stared at him. Stiles felt his heart thudding against his chest and wet his lips nervously. 

“Dude?”

“You’re heart skipped a beat.”

Stiles’s chest constricted. “My… what?”

“Your heart skipped a beat,” Derek said again. “You’re lying.”

“I lie about a lot of things, Derek, surely you’ve figured that out by now,” Stiles said, scratching at the back of his head. “So, uh, whaddya say we finish picking out a few chairs and then… Derek?”

Derek was looking at him with the strangest expression on his face. Stiles was pretty sure he’d done something wrong at this point. The man didn’t seem like he was about to blow a fuse anymore but now he seemed… confused. Stiles thought about his words for a moment more and then froze.

“I didn’t lie. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“What do you have under control?”

“Um. Everything. Everything and nothing at the same time. It’s a total ADHD thing, I’ll have you know, and you werewolves have no right to make fun of me for it. I never have a grip on things, ever. Until I totally do.”

Derek was looking bewildered now. Stiles chuckled nervously and reached for the cart, but Derek caught his wrist. Heart leaping into his throat, Stiles narrowly avoided choking on his own spit.

“Dude. We’re in IKEA.”

“I know.”

“So, should we go buy some chairs?”

“You came to IKEA with me.”

Stiles squinted at him. “This isn’t a fever dream, Derek, I’m really here. And you’re officially weirding me out.”

“You came to IKEA with me to buy chairs.”

“Oh, great, let’s repeat it a third time. Derek, dude? Are you having a stroke?”

“You came to IKEA with me to buy chairs because you like me.”

Stiles did a double-take. He wasn’t sure how Derek had gotten from one point to another, but this was officially not how he’d seen this conversation going. “No.”

“Lie.”

“Stop doing that, Sourwolf! I came to IKEA to buy beanbag chairs!”

The woman passing by gave them an alarmed look and pulled her little boy closer, moving faster. Stiles groaned and shook Derek off, pressing his palms into his eyes. 

“I hate you, Derek.”

“Stiles—”

“No, I hate you and we’re never talking again. This conversation never happened and if you ever try to remind me of the time I blurted my feelings and got turned down in IKEA again I’ll skin you alive.”

“Stiles, would you stop being an idiot?”

Stiles dropped his hands and glared at the man. But Derek’s face was startlingly soft and he looked about as nervous as Stiles felt. 

“I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong impression,” Derek said. “Stiles, will you go buy beanbag chairs with me?”

“Will I… what?”

“Will you go buy beanbag chairs with me?”

“Derek, are you using my love for beanbag chairs against me, or did you just ask me out?”

“I mean, we’re already out—”

“Dude!” Stiles shouted, earning another few looks. He immediately deflated. “Dude,” he said again, softer this time. “Seriously? All I had to do was drag you to IKEA and accidentally profess my feelings? That’s all it took?”

“Is that okay?”

“Is that oka— oh my god. I hate you, I actually hate you,” Stiles said. But before Derek could even say a word, Stiles was kissing him and the man startled in surprise. Then, hands were in his hair and Stiles gasped, grinning. “You better be serious, though. About beanbag chairs.”

“Black ones,” Derek said, pressing forward again. Stiles barely managed a laugh, nipping at his lower lip.

“I hate you. So, so much.”

He didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Tumblr prompt: "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression" and it kinda got away from me (frantic kisses in IKEA say what?). As always, I hope you all enjoyed and your comments/support makes my day! Stay safe <3
> 
> Come hang with me on Tumblr! 
> 
> [tumblr dumpser](https://when-she-writes-stuff.tumblr.com/)


End file.
